PokeRama
by Chibicherrychandragon
Summary: Pro.Birch just relized that? Oo
1. PokeRama part 1

Pro.Birch:Hey, have you ever noticed how Mistys name started with an M? Just like "M"ax and "M"ay!'  
  
Jessie:What about me? Have you ever noticed that my name starts with a beautiful "J"?  
  
Pro Oak:Ash told me that you have the same letter of name as "J"ames! Isn't that odd?  
  
James:*Sleeps*  
  
Meowth:What about me?   
  
Pro.Birch:Yes your a pokemon with the begginning letter "M"   
  
Devon guy:*Runs by saying~I'm making a device that identifies the poke'mons first letter!*  
  
Ash:o_o  
  
Pikachu:*Eats apple*  
  
Togipe:*Throws apple at brock and knocks him out for 1 or 2 hours* Togi ppppee!  
  
Brock: x_x  
  
Team Aqua Grunt:*Takes away brock in the backround while nobody notices thinking he's an undiscovered always sleeping pokemon*  
  
Brock:*Gets dragged away*  
  
Togipe:^_^ *Thinks* Oh yeah, i rock! I killed Brock!  
  
Pikachu:O_O PI PIKACHU! *Trnsmition* DANGIT, TOGIPE!  
  
May:*Waves to brocks head peeping out from bush* Hiya brock! *Doesn't notices hes knocked out cause his eyes are always closed*  
  
Max:Yeah! I caught a- Brock shoe? o_o;;  
  
Team Aqua Grunt:Look! I got a always sleeping pokemon! It looks like...snorlax only much skinnyer, it needs to eat  
  
Team Aqua Admin:Wow, amasing!Maybe its, water type?  
  
Team Aqua Grunt 2:Wow yeah! This will be ever better that doing it with the Wailmer!  
  
Ash:*Over hears convo* Their gonna do it with the Wailmer! O____O  
  
Max: O_O NOT THE OOMPLAS!  
  
Ash: O_o i wail WAILMER   
  
Max: You wail Walimer? o_o  
  
Ash:No! I meant to say, I said Wailmer!!!  
  
May:Ohh! Brock is staright at me! Maybe he like me?!^^  
  
Brock:*Mummbles*N--Love--Quit.  
  
May:^_^ Ohh! Well i never!  
  
Brock:*Mumbles*HIT YOU WITH A RAKE! *Snort*  
  
May:O_O whaaa?  
  
Brock:How much do you p- weigh...  
  
May:Well i never! 


	2. PokeMixup

Team Aqua Grunt:*Takes brock away and keeps getting shoved by team aqua admin*  
  
May:Hey Brocks playing peeka boo now! Peeka book brock! Peeka boo! ^_^  
  
Pikachu:Pi pikachu? *Goes over and sees brocks head moving up and down and uses thunder*  
  
Team aqua grunt:EEP ORP ORP! X_X *Faints*  
  
Team Aqua Admin:OH WOW! It seems like these to strange pokemon are....mateing!  
  
May:O_o *Walks past to see brock passed out and some Team Aqua members* o_o  
  
Team Aqua Admin:ITS A TEAM BLAZE MEMBER! GET HER! *nothing comes out*   
  
Max:Why do i have brocks shoe in my pokeball? o_o  
  
Ash:*Wakes up*  
  
Togipe:*Throws apple at ash that hit brock with and knocks him out*  
  
Ash: X_X  
  
Team Blaze Grunt:*See's ash* ASTONDING!  
  
Ash:*Mumbles* BLAZER RAZOR! *Snort*  
  
Team Blaze Grunt:WOW! *Takes ash to Team Blaze Admin*  
  
Team Blaze Admin:Whis is THAT horrid creature?  
  
Team Blaze Grunt:I assume itsh a...Fire type pokemon that knows the word "Blaze"  
  
Team Blaze Admin:OMIGOSH!IT MIGHT BE LEGENDARY!  
  
Team Blaze Grunt:LOOK! Its trying to say something!  
  
Ash:...Wailmer...Aqua...SIN! AGGHHH!....Doing it...Wit..Wailmer..  
  
Team Blaze Grunt:Interesting...  
  
Team Blaze Admin:o_o That has nothing to do with anything! Plus, do you want to ruin the movie?  
  
Ash: Sorry, having a dream of battling Sin again, aint Yuna a doll?  
  
Brock:Yeah i have a plushie of her!  
  
*Rock hits brock* *He faint for another 1-3 hours*  
  
Director:o_o this is a movie?  
  
May:*Sing* The first cut ish the deepest!  
  
Brock:x_x  
  
Team Aqua Admin:LOOK! A TEAM BLAZE MEMBER!  
  
Team Blaze Admin:look! team Blaze Grunt LOOK! A TEAM AQUA MEMBER!IM GONNA BATTLE WITH THIS NEW POKEMON!  
  
Team Aqua Admin:GO! AQUA MASCOT!USE WATER GUN!  
  
Brock:*Drools*  
  
Team Aqua Admin: o_o  
  
Team Blaze Admin:GO! BLAZE! USE PIN MISSLE!  
  
Ash:*Some hair flies out and hits brock on the head* 


	3. Poke'Devon

Brock:*Wakes up with ash hair in mouth* EEEHHH!  
  
Ash:Wakes up with brock drool on t-shirt* EEP!  
  
Team Aqua Admin :Itsh AAALLLIIIIVVEEE!  
  
Team Blaze Admin:*Squeals like a little girl*EEEE! *Hides behind Jigglypuff* O_o  
  
Misty:*Puts latter up and makes stange*  
  
Jigglypuff:JIG JIG! "YEAH MISTY YOU FROCK!" *Jumps on stage*  
  
Ash:?_?  
  
May:LOOK AT THE LITTLE OOMPLA!  
  
Max:..Thatsh not a oompla...May..Itsh..I-itsh..Brocks shoe o_o  
  
May:o_o  
  
Max:Yesh thats right, Brock Shoe ish a new pokemon and I ME ME I just discovered it!  
  
Ash:DON'T YOU REMEMBER? TEAM AQUA MEMBERS SRE GONNA DO IT WITH WAILMER!  
  
May: X___X  
  
Ash:I over heard!  
  
Team Aqua Grunt:Amasing...It knows something that we didn't know! Did it tell team blaze? o_o  
  
Team Blaze Admin:!_! Poor Wailmer! I feel very bad for them....  
  
Devon guy:HA HA! SUCCSESS! I FINALLY MADE A DEVICE THAT TRANSLATES THE POKEMONS DNA AND   
  
BEGGINING LETTER!all you have to do ish guess the pokemon o_o  
  
Devon guy:Throws the device at everybody*  
  
Pikachu: *Presses typey* *Keyboard from computer pops up on screen* !_! Pi Pikachu?*Thinks*  
  
A new pokemon!  
  
Togipe:*Gets knocked in head with device* TOGI TOGI!  
  
Misty:*Gets device next to togipe sicne she diddn't get one* Aww itsh okay my little Oompla!=D  
  
Team Aqua Grunt:*Types in pikachu and mewtwo pops up* o_o ?_? 


End file.
